


Everything Feels Right

by ohhhello



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhhello/pseuds/ohhhello
Summary: As Amy accepts her status as a newly divorced person, Jonah becomes newly preoccupied with his girlfriend. Amy couldn’t grasp the reason why she’d feel an emptiness in the pit of her stomach whenever Jonah hadn’t been around her much during the work day, she couldn’t reason with herself why Jonah had become such a large part of her life, and she couldn’t comprehend why she found herself loathing Kelly Watson.





	Everything Feels Right

She couldn’t remember when spending time with Jonah had started to make her face heat up. She couldn’t place when Jonah’s stupid jokes made her start laughing uncontrollably for entirely too long. She couldn’t grasp the reason why she’d feel an emptiness in the pit of her stomach whenever Jonah hadn’t been around her much in the work day as she drove home from Cloud 9. She couldn’t reason with herself why Jonah had become such a large part of her life, and she couldn’t reason why she found herself loathing Kelly Watson.

“Amy,” a small voice called out to her as she zoned out in the break room. Amy’s focus was aimed at Kelly making her morning coffee by the sink. She was stirring the cup slowly when Jonah came up from behind her, wrapping her in a warm hug from behind. “...Amy,” the voice called again. Kelly’s face lit up as she started to giggle, soon Jonah was laughing too. He gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

“AMY!” Cheyenne yelled at her finally, causing Amy’s face to heat up as she snapped her head in the opposite direction that she had just been staring. When her coworker had called her name the entirety of the break room’s population shifted their focus to Amy. “If you want a coffee I can make you some. You’ve been eyeing the machine pretty h—“

“I don’t want any coffee, Cheyenne!” Amy called, then pausing to check her tone. “I’m going to go the uh—energy drink route this morning, thank you though.” She smiled at the girl, hoping she didn’t take anything personally.

She felt Jonah gazing over at her for a brief moment as she patted Cheyenne on her head rather awkwardly, then heading to the vending machine. “So Kelly, this weekend I was thinking about renting a cabin by the lake for us. We both have a three day weekend this week so we could leave Friday after work and head down there”, Jonah had tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear as she sipped on her tiramisu flavored coffee that she brought specially from home.

Kelly’s face lit up even brighter than before (Amy decided that her caffeine-less bloodstream at 5 am was the reason why that happiness ticked her off so bad), “That sounds great, Mr Man” her nose scrunched up as she leaned in to kiss him. Amy felt utterly sick looking at the scene as she smashed the Monster Energy Drink option on the vending machine a little too hard.

—

“It’s gross how clingy Kelly and Jonah have been lately,” Amy said as she polished the jewelry counter alongside Cheyenne who was positioned to sell all day. Mateo stood on the other side of the counter not doing anything particularly productive. “It’s all ‘Jonah, what is your stance on popcorn ceilings in our new apartment’ or ‘Jonah, I can’t wait to make out with you at our lake cabin’ or  
‘Jonah, this go back cart is too heavy. Will you help me push it so we can joke around all day and not do our jobs?’ Bleh”.

“Yeah,” Cheyenne said slowly as she gave Mateo a look.

“Uhn-uh, what does that look mean?” Amy said with an accusatory tone.

“What look? I didn’t give a look,” Cheyenne said innocently as Mateo gave her a knowing glance back.

“It’s just, you’ve been complaining about Kelly and Jonah to us a lot— like, a lot a lot. Besides you never usually gossip with us,” Mateo replied.

“I have not!” Amy shouted, “And besides, I just want to be a part of the hot goss of Cloud 9. I want to dish. It’s not like it’s anything personal against Kelly anyways.” She rolled her eyes jokingly to add an extra effect to her words.

“Duh,” Cheyenne said fake-awkward laughing for effect. “You disliking Kelly? Why would that even make any sense?”

“Yeah, it’s not like you’re crazy in love with Jonah and filled with a jealous rage,” Mateo said.

“A jealous rage? I am not jealous of Kelly. I could never be in love with Jonah. That’s insane!” Amy scoffed.

“Yeah, that’s literally what I just said” Mateo said deadpanned, rolling his eyes at Cheyenne. “How could anyone be in love with Jonah? I would never date a guy who’s hair products would take up more room on the bathroom counter than mine.”

“Yeah, and I’m floor manager,” Amy laughed with a nervous expression on her face “Excuuuuse me for being annoyed when two employees Lolly gag all d—“

Mateo looked at her with an eyebrow raised, cutting her off. “Woah woah woah—lolly gag? What are you, a housewife from the 1930s?”

“Besides aren’t you lolly gagging with us right now?” Cheyenne cut in.

Amy’s cheeks burnt, “Technically I guess I am, but— never mind. Get back to work!” She said, defeatedly speed walking over to pick up slack in the produce section.

It was there that Jonah was alone unloading unripened mangos into a discounted display. Amy decided to straighten out the wall of bananas in what she would definitely not refer to as an attempt to hide far enough from Jonah to avoid conversation.

“Hey Amy!” Jonah called over to her—dammit. “Are we thinking of an illogical stack of mangoes or a fun pyramid shape?” He said enunciating “or” in a way which made it quite obvious that he had already decided on his pyramid idea but he wanted solid validation and/or praise.

“Ooohhoo, a pyramid? Jeez, you’re having too much fun at 6:30 am— I’m jealous.”

“Well, they say you’ve gotta find the love in what you do.” Jonah said, “How was your weekend?”

Amy left her position with the bananas, walking towards Jonah. “Thrilling. Emma was with her dad all weekend and I had to spend my entire Saturday waiting in a twelve hour window for the cable guy to show up the last thirty minutes of said window. Honestly it feels like life has been way too good to me lately.” Jonah smiled kindly at her, “how was yours?”

“Same old same old, Kelly and I caught a silent foreign film. She passed out in the theater in the first thirty minutes— the movie was pretty riveting, though.”

“What a lucky lady,” Amy snorted, “Next time you should send an invite my way. I love napping through silent films. It’s one of my favorite hobbies.”

“Of course, I’ve got two shoulders to sleep on. I’m sure Kelly would love that arrangement.” Jonah said, partly showing in his face how much he wanted to take back the two shoulders comment. Amy just laughed it off.

“Yeah I’m sure she’d love that.” Amy couldn’t help missing when talking to Jonah flowed more smoothly, things felt different with Kelly in the picture. Amy couldn’t help asking herself how things would possibly feel different between she and Jonah now that Jonah was in a committed relationship.

Amy decided that Jonah had to have his head in the clouds because of Kelly. Kelly, the high-voiced pageant girl, was putting a rift in their friendship.

“We should hang!” Amy blurted our suddenly without a second thought.

Jonah looked up at her with his eyebrows raised cautiously, “Really? You’re serious?”

“Of course, we’re close right? When was the last time we actually saw each other outside of work, Halloween?” Amy asked, “I mean I’ve been busy with Emma and my divorce, you with Kelly. It’d be nice. We could go hiking or something the next time we’re both off. I’m free next Saturday.”

She had heard first hand that Jonah had plans for next Saturday, she had resentfully watched Kelly call him “Mr Man” over it thinking she was going to gag. For some reason, though, Amy couldn’t stop herself.

Jonah seemed to be giddy, “Yeah, yeah that sounds awesome! I’d love to hang out outside of work. Hiking is, uh— my jam.” He said putting a hand uncomfortably on his neck. There was stint in conversation for a moment, a hopeful pause. It was brought crashing to an end when he saw Kelly walk by with a package of canned tuna on her way to restock it. “Wait, I forgot—I have plans this Saturday. I’m taking my girlfriend to the lake. What about next Saturday?”

“Oh of course, your girlfriend.” She said with as much false joy in her voice as she could muster. “Actually, next Saturday I have Emma so I can’t—but of course it’s fine. You have to let me know how it is at the lake though! I hope you guys have a lot of fun. I hear the weather is supposed to be great this weekend.” She threw in a laugh, though she wasn’t quite sure why. Her face burned and she hoped her blush wasn’t noticeable on her cheeks as she backed up from the mango stand gracefully bumping into the oranges during her getaway. “Could you do me a favor and fix.. those, when you’re done there?” She said gesturing at the fallen citrus. “I would but I remembered that uh— Glenn! Glenn asked me to see him in his office for a moment. Thanks a ton, bye!” She said speed walking away, leaving a destroyed display of oranges in her path.

She had never extended an olive branch to Jonah during their time working together. Today for some reason the lack of his place in her life actually got to her. Had she somehow wished that he would ditch his sweet weekend trip with his girlfriend to go hiking of all things? It was crazy, she was out of her mind. It had to be the caffeine from the monster, right?  
She had never willingly grabbed one in her life entire life and when she did it was absolutely disgusting. Now Amy’s heart raced in her chest as she dashed to Glenn’s office to make up some excuse to visit him because she told Jonah that it was what she had to do.

—

“Good morning, Amy!” Glenn said in his usual chipper morning voice.

“Good morning Glenn, how are you?”

“I’m doing good, Jerusha woke up early to make fresh butter this morning at 4 am so I’m feeling fueled for the day. At first I doubted she would be able to make it with store-bought ingredients in a broken butter churner but it turned out ok after all.”

“That’s great, wish I would’ve had some” Amy said in an over excited voice in which it was obvious only to herself that she didn’t truly mean it.

“I’ll have to call Jerusha and ask her to make you a batch,” Glenn declared.

“Goody,” Amy responded in a faux cheerful voice.

“So what can I help you with this morning?” Glenn asked.

Amy said, regrettably, the first thing that came to her mind. “Some employees in the store have been complaining to me about the amount of PDA between two floor workers lately. They’ve been calling it too distracting and classless in the workplace.”

“Who?” Glenn said looking at Amy fretfully.

“I don’t really want to throw them under the bus”

“I won’t tell anyone!”

“Well— some employees have said that Kelly and Jonah have been too personal lately” she said, immediately feeling bad for it. Jonah was her friend, Jonah was happy.

She wished more than anything that she complained about Dina’s decision to snatch phones within what she called “probable cause” which she used to justify literally checking anyone’s phones during work hours. Or she could’ve complained about the puddle that Carol didn’t bother to mop up which she had almost slipped in three times already that morning. Or—Amy would’ve been fine sharing literally any other information with Glenn.

Of course, if Glenn wouldn’t tell anyone maybe there wouldn’t be a problem. Maybe Jonah would never know.

—

“It’s become evident to me that some employees have been distracted by two particular employees who’ve been going a little too hot and heavy lately.”

Oh god.

Amy tries her best to cover her face from Jonah’s eye-line.

Marcus raised his hand, “Is it Kelly and Jonah?”

Glenn looked down at his clipboard with the worst poker face possible, “I’m not at liberty to say who—“

“Yes, Kelly and Jonah are the reason for this meeting” Dina chimed in opening the presentation notebook paper to a sheet labeled ‘Workplace Fraternizing’. “PDA in the workplace, as we all know, is generally frowned upon by Cloud 9. If I could get everyone to turn to their copies of the employee handbook on page 93, our policy on office romance is in section VI.”

Jonah became immediately embarrassed as Marcus cheered himself on for guessing correctly. The rest of the break room turns their attention at him and Kelly making kissy noises or generally wanting to make them feel embarrassed. “Really funny guys,” Jonah says, “What are you doing working here when you could be making a killing in the comedy field”.

Amy catches a glimpse of Kelly who smiles embarrassedly while slipping to put her head down.

Across the table Amy feels Cheyenne and Mateo looking at her, then back to each other. When Amy makes eye contact with them they snap their heads to look elsewhere nervously.

—

“I just can’t believe someone would report us to Glenn,” Jonah says to Garrett at the customer service department while he was supposed to be taking a lunch. “We aren’t even that bad. Have we ever distracted you in any way?”

“There’s no way on earth I’d be distracted by you making out with anyone.” Garrett says, “In whoever’s defense, though, you two are always all over each other.”

“You think so?” Jonah asks, skeptical. “It’s not like we’re the only ones who do PDA at work.”

“I wouldn’t sweat it if I were you.”

Just then, Cheyenne—who had been in the background nervously peering into the conversation—attempted to look busy in a way that didn’t look casual at all. She furrowed her brow at the scanner in her hand a little too hard, which made her suspicious in the eyes of her coworkers. “Hey Cheyenne,” Garrett said questioningly.

“Oh, hey Garrett—Jonah,” She giggled nervously.

“That was a crazy PDA seminar, huh? Do you have any clue who’s been complaining about Kelly and I lately?”

Cheyenne shook her head at him, eyes still trained intently on her scanner. “Why would I know anything about that?”

“Oh, you’re usually well versed in the hot goss that goes on around Cloud 9.” Jonah said.

“What is it with you old people and the phrase ‘hot goss’?” Cheyenne asked with genuine curiosity.

“Who else says—nevermind. I was just hoping you knew who’s been bothered by Kelly and I’s displays of affection.” Jonah said, Garrett looking at her with dialed up intensity only hoping that whoever it was would stir up some entertaining drama.

Cheyenne shook her head once again, but Garrett continued to stare her down. “Ok fine, it was Amy! Amy ratted you out!” Cheyenne yelled running away with her scanner.

Jonah couldn’t help but feeling betrayed—a little worried that he freaked out Cheyenne, but mostly betrayed. “Amy?!” He shouted to Garrett putting his palm down on the desk in a not-quite-as-furious-as-intended way but like an angry-kitten kind of way. “Why would Amy—?”

Garrett’s eyes widened, “This ought to be interesting”. Jonah grabs a hold of the intercom in a moment of utter annoyance.

“Could Amy Sosa come to the customer service counter for a moment, again Amy Sosa to customer service? Thank you.”

“You’re so patient in your frustration.”

“Can’t bring personal baggage to the intercom” Jonah said taking a large breath.

“What’s up, Jonah? How’s it hanging?” Amy spoke slowly trying to be extremely casual.

Jonah could see the fret in her body language. He could read her guilt as she scanned his expression likely wondering if he knew. “Amy, did you tell Glenn about Kelly and I and the whole PDA thing?”

“Me?!” Amy asked clearly speaking more grandiosely than required, “Jonah I would never—“ As Jonah looked at her with his arms crossed and a slightly pained expression she caved, “yes, it was me.”

“Why? Are we really that distracting?” His voice reduced to a whisper as he came to a realization which he really didn’t want Garrett to hear, “Is it about what happened with the tornado? Are you—“

“Jonah I swear to god if you ask me if I’m jealous—“ she rolled her eyes, “I’m floor manager. It’s my responsibility to report any interruptions in workflow on the floor due to a variety of reasons. It doesn’t have to do with any personal feelings.”

“Do you think we could finish this talk in private?” Jonah asked, though it felt more like a statement. He would talk to her in private, he had to. The whole situation had him so confused. Shouldn’t friends support you when you’re in a new committed relationship with someone you really liked? Isn’t it odd that someone who had been “close” with would turn him in to the boss because of office fraternizing.

“You jump on my intercom and take the scene somewhere else when things start to get juicy?” Garrett said as they left together, Jonah guiding the way and Amy walking a fair distance behind him. “It’s messed up!” Garrett spoke into the intercom when Jonah was out of earshot.

—

There were butterflies in her stomach when Jonah guided her into the utility closet. It was the only place they could speak candidly. Her face was warm once again as well, it was embarrassing. She felt like she was in high school again. Jonah shut the door behind them.

“I’m so sorry Jonah. I had to talk to Glenn and he was talking about butter and it was the first thing that happened to cross my mind. I’d take it back if I could—“

“This really doesn’t have anything to do with what happened when the tornado came by, does it?” Jonah asked.

She would’ve probably said something like “don’t flatter yourself” if she didn’t feel like in her current conversation she was walking on glass, but it did so she didn’t.

Her butterflies, her blushing, it had all been the result of a crush she had on Jonah which she hadn’t wanted to admit to herself... ever.

Amy was with Adam when she first started to suspect herself enjoying Jonah’s company a little too much. She buried it for her marriage. When her marriage started crumbling to pieces at Cheyenne’s wedding, Amy realized that she would never had wanted to marry her husband if Emma wasn’t involved.

Also at Cheyenne’s wedding in a moment of her own loneliness and confessions, Jonah showered her with endless compliments to pick her up. Jonah thought she was strong and sexy, among other things. Amy left with a hazy brain full of mixed emotions. Somehow thinking back on Jonah calling her sexy left her grinning to herself as she drove home that night even if it was only for a moment before the idea started to frighten her.

When she went through her couples therapy and her marriage was finally coming to a close, Jonah’s antics made her laugh when she was at work— Jonah’s caring nature helped her smile and kept her mind off of her ex husband.

When the stars finally seemed to align for the two, Kelly Watson pranced into Cloud 9 and took Jonah’s light from her even unintentionally. It was fine, Amy couldn’t even blame her. Kelly was innocent in all of this. As far as Amy knew Jonah didn’t even care for her like she did for him. Amy wanted more than anything to reverse any feelings she had, or to take those feelings and lock them deep in a box and throw that box into the ocean.

Amy had a crush on Jonah, she could finally voice that to herself. The box was finally open. She never intended to make this situation boil over like it was. She felt like she had to tell Jonah. Was there any other way to preserve the exact friendship that they had without admitting to him what she felt? If she admitted what she felt for him would their friendship remain intact anyways?

She felt the words get stuck in her throat. She was a deer in the headlights, she could feel her own expression conveying this.

“Amy?” Jonah asked trying to maintain patience. His anger was now nonexistent. Amy could see it replaced with a vague worry on his features.

“Jonah I like you, I really like you.” Amy looked into Jonah’s eyes for a moment suddenly unsure as to if it calmed her or made her feel worse. “But what you have going with Kelly is great and I hope you’re really happy with her. I would never want to jeopardize that, not that I even would be able to of course—“

A thick silence began to creep up between the two as Jonah’s eyebrows furrowed together in thought. Amy thought that if she were a cartoon business man she would probably be loosening her necktie by now and be nervously sweating buckets. “Heyo! Someone’s deep in thought! That’s....cool!” Amy said as an attempt to lighten the mood.

—

As he led Amy to the utility closet he felt lost. Physically he was not lost, of course, he had been put on mop duty too many times to have strayed from the path to the utility closet. He felt lost emotionally, he should be annoyed but he was confused instead. He should stand fiercely by his girlfriend’s side but instead he felt unsure in his relationship— skeptical of what they had built for so many months prior. He had built a connection with someone which earlier that day had never felt stronger—now it was frail in his mind. How could Amy’s anti-PDA crusade place him in a situation of such insecurity? How much did he truly value Amy’s opinion on his relationships?

Since he had started at Cloud 9 she had become an integral part of his work day; floor manager Amy who’s attention he desperately aimed to capture, floor manager Amy who he had an insatiable desire to make laugh or cheer up. Jonah remembered when Amy’s lame husband was going to purchase a grill in a time when Amy had just aired out her financial stresses to him how he had his MasterCard in hand ready to cover the two thousand dollar “investment” so Amy wouldn’t have to deal with it. Jonah was over his head in financial aid and at the time felt that he still had time to take out more loans to finish up business school and yet he was ready to invest in her loser husband’s grilling video career which would surprisingly not last for long.

Jonah felt the formation of a crush spark before she knew Amy had a husband and a teenager. He realized shortly after he found out about them that he was doomed to have forever unrequited feelings for her.

When Cloud 9 was hit with a tornado Jonah remembered distinctly the feeling of Amy’s hand in his own as they feared impact. When it hit he realized that if he died, he wouldn’t mind going out with her there—in an ideal dream scenario of course she wouldn’t die but would care for her daughter, meet a guy better than Adam and have a child which she would name Jonah in his honor (ok, maybe the truly ideal scenario would be them both living, but Jonah found this tale more heroic). When the tornado hit Jonah remembers her kissing him and eventually him kissing her back. He remembers how his head spun at the rate of the tornado for months afterwards when he thought back on the incident. He stayed up at night contemplating what that kiss meant through the month of reconstruction when they didn’t see each other.

When Jonah started going steady with Kelly he thought that maybe he could work his way out of the enormous crush he had been having for years. Maybe when he thought of Amy and the tornado in the middle of the night he would turn over and kiss Kelly just to compensate for pent up emotion he had for— No.

None of this was important now, he had to have some type of feelings for Kelly—he had to. Kelly was sweet, she was funny, she was... short? He was doing fine for himself. He felt comfortable around her, she supported him.

Amy was a confusing person for Jonah sometimes, or maybe that’s just what he had to tell himself.

When Amy said the those five words Jonah felt like reality had shifted.

“I really like you”.

He was back in a scenario he had dreamed up in his first few months at Cloud 9 when the idea of being with Amy was tangible—before he knew that she had a husband and child, one big happy family. In this scenario he would cut her off in the instant, sweeping her into a movie worthy kiss where her hands would move to cup his face and they would hold each other for what he wished felt like hours. In this daydream when they would break apart they’d be giggly and smiley and they’d get dinner or something. Jonah would admit that he liked her back, he liked her so much that he would look for opportunities to spend time making her laugh at any cost. He liked her so much that for months she had crept into his thoughts constantly. They would be together and everything would be so simple and they would be so happy together.

It was insane how much things changed with the introduction of a single variable, being trapped— being in a committed relationship already. Jonah wasn’t available, he knew he shouldn’t even consider the possibility of being with Amy. He brought his hand up to his own chin in thought as he compared his life when he had first met Amy to where they stood now. This one meeting in a utility closet had the power to alter their relationship forever. Among everything, Jonah couldn’t help feeling a deep dread at the fact that there was even a small opportunity that he wouldn’t be able to have a good relationship with Amy. His breath got caught in his throat as he avoided looking at the vulnerability in her eyes.

Even with the amount of thoughts jumbling up in his head, he still couldn’t calculate a perfect response. There was no way he was leaving this conversation unscathed. As a matter of fact, Jonah couldn’t formulate even a semi-ok response for himself in the moment. “But I’m with Kelly,” he finally said.

Jonah noted the soft panicked expression that graced her features, “Of course. Yep, I totally get that.” She was stumbling over her words, “This was way out of line, I’m sorry. I’m gonna..” she slid towards the door grasping and turning the handle, “...get back to work. We can totally pretend that this whole thing didn’t happen and go about our days just like normal.” She shook an awkward fist in the air, “Yay for friendship!” She shouted before finally leaving him alone to be with his thoughts in the utility room.

—

The rest of Amy’s day was filled with a copious amount of avoidance; she avoided Cheyenne, she avoided Mateo, she avoided Garrett, she avoided Glenn, she avoided Jonah. She couldn’t even let herself look at Kelly. Would Jonah tell her about everything that happened between them? She felt awful, she had completely attempted to sweep her boyfriend away from her. Kelly had to hate her either way since she tattled about PDA to Glenn.

Amy was restocking the children’s toy aisle with her head buried in her clipboard as to shield herself from any Cloud 9 employees when she ran into Kelly—literally ran into Kelly. Kelly was walking by with arms full of towels when Amy barreled into her turning a corner.

“I’m so sorry!” Amy said with wide eyes scrambling to fold the fallen laundry. “I totally wasn’t looking where I was going, that was all my fault.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Kelly said, chipper as ever. Amy fought as hard as she possibly could not to roll her eyes. Amy handed the towels back over to the other woman. Kelly looked into her eyes sincerely, “Hey, could I talk to you for a sec while I have you?”

Amy tried her hardest to hide her nervousness at the weight of that question. “Mhmm”, she nodded, “of course.”

“I’m really sorry that Jonah and I’s relationship has been a distraction to some of the other floor workers.” She leaned in closer to Amy as she began to speak softer. “Besides with your divorce and all I know it must be hard to see us flirting at work. We’ll dial it back.” Amy tried her best to maintain her poker face, “It’s just... it’s been hard for me to get into the dating pool because the last few boyfriend’s I’ve had were the worst. It just feels nice to have a sweet guy like Jonah to care about me.”

“Yeah, Jonah’s the best” Amy said in a deadpanned voice, pretending to glance at something important on her clipboard. “It wasn’t me who complained about the fraternizing or anything but I’m glad you’re in a good place right now”.

Kelly smiled glowingly to herself, “Thank you, I am in a good place right now” she said as if she was only just then taking in her luck. It made Amy feel queasy.

The rest of her stupid day ticked by slowly. When it was finally time to clock out she rushed to her locker, hoping no one would as much as glance in her direction. Luckily it was Adam’s night to have Emma so she would have the house to herself. She bought a toaster oven pizza on her way out of the store and watched an emotionally devastating movie to cope with her feelings.

—

“Amy!” A voice which made her feel like banging her head into a wall called to her when she entered the almost empty break room. It had been a rather successful day up to that point of avoiding Jonah. The day had been even more destined for success as Kelly had called out for the day so she just had to dodge one person all day. Her interactions with Mateo and Cheyenne had been less awkward as things returned to normal—though when Cheyenne brought up something about a light conflict between Sandra and Carol developing Mateo shushed her immediately trying to inconspicuously tell her to save the gossip until when Amy wasn’t around. She felt as if she could take on anything after the explosive disaster that was the day prior.

Amy scrunched her face, having landed herself right with the person she had been so careful to not put herself around all day. “Jonah, hey! How’s it going?” She sounded very clearly like she was trying to test the waters between them.

“It’s.... going.” He said, his expression being one Amy couldn’t quite make out herself. There was a long dull moment in the break room as she made her way to her locker, putting in her combination slowly.

“I ended things with Kelly yesterday,” Jonah said abruptly, perhaps a slight louder volume than necessary.

Amy stopped in her tracks, abandoning her locker to turn and look at him. “Oh?”

“It’s just, we wanted different things.” Jonah said walking slowly over to make his way by her side, “She wanted to move in together and meet my parents and get really serious—and I wanted you.”

Amy’s heart leapt into her throat and butterflies swarmed in her stomach. She looked at him for a moment, her head leaning slightly to the left in her confusion “What?”

Jonah let a smile drift onto his features, there was a strange glint of hope in his eyes. “I’ve had feelings for you since the first day I worked here, Amy. You’re strong, smart, independent—sexy.” Amy found herself laughing at the last one as if Jonah wasn’t the most obvious person in the world. “Since I’ve worked here even when we got off on the wrong foot the best parts of my day were hanging out with you, investigating the injustices of corporate with you, arranging strikes with you, making you laugh when life had you down. I dreamed of a scenario in which you liked me but it seemed impossible”. Amy was full on grinning at his dorky confession to her, “You’ve been the greatest friend and coworker I’ve ever had the opportunity to—“

She cut him off with a kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She felt the tension leave him slowly; she had felt her own nervousness and stress drain from herself. When let him go he smiled at her, “wow”. She couldn’t help playfully rolling her eyes at him. He pulled her back in for another kiss.

They were both too distracted to hear the break room door handle jingle and open, and they definitely didn’t hear the footsteps entering the room. “Cheese and crackers, Jonah!” The familiar voice of the store’s manager shouted in a squeaking voice.

Jonah broke away to look at Glenn embarrassed at having been caught by authority once again. His face became red— though not nearly as red as that of his manager.

Amy hoped that if she squinted her eyes closed that somehow Glenn wouldn’t notice it was her and would go off on his merry way, “Amy?!?!?” He raised his tone once again.

“Busted.” She whispered to Jonah, wishing to do nothing more than hide her head in the crook of his neck. They watched as Glenn took a seat to collect himself, closing his eyes and... reciting a prayer? He never would’ve seen it coming, poor Glenn didn’t know what hit him. The two guilty parties stood side by side in front of him, embarrassed by being interrupted. Somehow though, they weren’t ashamed. The second Glenn would eventually leave the room the awkward grins at one another would return as they sighed with relief. The two clocked out together. Amy grabbed her scarf from her locker and playfully tossed it around her neck causing Jonah to giggle at her.

Amy could sense how awkwardly giddy and gross they were being but she was too in the clouds to care.

—

Wednesday morning at 5:30 Amy Sosa had her hands wrapped around a cup of coffee as she sat at one of the break room tables. She sat beside Jonah as he drank his morning green juice which he bought from the produce refrigeration section. The two sat close, their knees touching underneath the table which the two hoped was only evident to them and none of their other coworkers. They had decided to keep things quiet, especially since Kelly worked their same shift for the day and glared over at Jonah every once and a while. Amy somehow couldn’t stop passing Jonah caring but goofy glances that morning which he would then return to her. They were disgustingly sweet, but she thought they were disguising their relationship well enough.

Dina and Glenn entered the room when it was clear that everyone who was clocking in for the day was clocked in and ready to hear today’s messages from management. Glenn, obviously still stunned, stood in the front of the room but didn’t dare to speak. Dina read from her clipboard, “It has come to our attention that our Monday meeting has yet to sway certain individuals to keep their hands off of one another while on the clock.” She flipped to a sheet in the large presentation notebook titled ‘KEEPING IT IN YOUR PANTS IN THE WORKPLACE’.

“Noice, Jonah’s still gettin’ some!” Marcus said in a way oblivious to any social cues which would make comments like the one he had just made seem taboo.

Jonah slumped a bit in his chair, Amy took a hint and slid her chair steadily to a safe distance from him. Glenn continued to listen to the presentation, his face flushed. Amy pleaded to him not to say anything with her expression.

“Ooohoo, Kelly’s still flirting at work?” Sandra asked in her best attempt at a tease.

Kelly sat stone faced with her arms crossed over her chest, “Whoever Jonah was ‘gettin’ some’ with it sure wasn’t me.” She deadpanned.

The breakroom broke into gasps. Amy moved her hand to cup her face, hoping to block out some of the eyes that now rested on her while hiding behind her coffee cup which she held in her other hand.

“Jonah’s cheating on Kelly?!” Mateo gasped once again for dramatic effect.

“Actually, Kelly and I aren’t together anymore. We ended things,”Jonah stated matter of factly.

“Jonah dumped Kelly?!” Mateo gasped again, then rolling her eyes at him “It’s almost like I was right about him all along. I would never break up with someone as innocent as Kelly, can we all remember this horrific moment?”.

“Wait, is Jonah didn’t do PDA with Kelly then who...?” Marcus spoke entirely too loudly.

“Hey, attention!” Dina shouted, quieting the excitable employees with the banging of a chair. “You can gossip over Jonah’s man-whore tendencies over lunch break like everyone else does! I have to get through this seminar first”.

Amy noticed that Jonah’s shoulders were raised up to his ears like he was a turtle trying to seek refuge in it’s shell. She, herself, tried to stay as neutral in such a situation as possible. Amy discreetly looked over at Jonah throughout the presentation, trying to store in her memory how cute and uncomfortable he looked in those moments.

—

“That was... not awesome”, Jonah said when they clocked out at the end of the day on the way to their respective vehicles. The two had to mostly avoid one another during the day in order to not give their coworkers any hints as to it being Amy who he left Kelly for. “So, do you think if they ever find out you’re the mystery girl who I was ‘intimate with’ that they’ll show up at your doorstep with pitchforks?”

“Please, do you really think they’d choose Kelly over me?” Jonah looked at her skeptically, “I’ve been here way longer than her!” Her tone raised an octave all in good fun.

“I don’t know Aim. If the floor workers are the members of munchkin land in this scenario, you’re probably more of the Elphaba to her Glinda given the current circumstances”, Jonah references without batting an eye.

“You’re not really referencing the Wizard of Oz right now, are you?” Amy holds back a laugh.

“Of course not,” Jonah said, “That was purely meant as a Wicked reference through and through”.

Amy broke into laughter with a huge grin on her face, “You’re such a dweeb” She shouts between giggles. Jonah joins her laughter as he reaches for her hand when they’re a safe enough distance from the store. They both had arranged to park way farther from the store than ever necessary in order to have this extra time together. Amy’s hands are warm and soft, he feels utter joy in being by her side. Only when they’re completely alone and out of sight does Jonah give Amy a sweet, quick kiss.

“Should I pick up dinner on my way over?” Jonah asked as the two prepare to part ways.

Amy grins, “Cheesecake factory?”. It was twenty minutes out of his way but she was hoping he was willing to make it. She’d been wanting their lemon meringue cheesecake for weeks.

“Only if you ride over there with me,” Amy nodded to him “Ok?”.

“Okay, fine by me.”

They kiss once more after crawling into Jonah’s car as he waited for it to warm up. As they drove away from the store she couldn’t help feeling as if every single little thing that added up to this moment in her life was a thousand times worth it. She felt cheesier and sappier than she ever had in her whole life and she truly loved every second.

Jonah had always been so great through everything. He cared for her so deeply and she returned those same feelings for her. When Amy felt butterflies in her stomach on the drive over to the Cheesecake Factory she knew it was butterflies of excitement for the future. Her face would only burn from an overwhelming desire to kiss him.

Amy felt as if she was at the top, she was truly living her life in the best way possible. She had Jonah by her side—Jonah, who liked her just as much as she liked him. She grinned to herself as they drove away, she was grateful.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work doesn’t really fit in with the canon timeline but it was really fun to write. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
